En Andra Chans
by emelie95
Summary: Vid "Det Stora Renesmee Kriget" deltar Alec och Jane som Volturis vakter. Men, vad händer om Alice inte kommer i tid med Nahuel och Huilen? Om Aro hinner lägga sin röst innan de kommer fram? Och om hon även har med sig Nahuels halvsyster halvvampyren Cara
1. Chapter 1

**EN ANDRA CHANS**

**Sammanfattning**: Vid "Det Stora Renesmee Kriget" deltar Alec och Jane som Volturis vakter. Men, vad händer om Alice inte kommer i tid med Nahuel och Huilen? Om Aro hinner lägga sin röst innan de kommer fram? Och om hon även har med sig Nahuels halvsyster, halvvampyren Cara? Alec/OC

Första kapitlet klart! Hoppas att ni gillar det! Snälla, skriv vad ni tycker, review!  
(Denna fanfiction börjar i mitten av "Det Stora Renesmee Kriget" och är från Alecs synvinkel. För alla er som inte vet är Alec en vampyr ifrån Volturis vaktstyrka. Men har ni inte läst Twilight-serien, eller framför allt Breaking Dawn, så kan det nog bli ganska komplicerat och förvirrat för er. Kanske ingenting jag rekommenderar.)

Jag äger ingenting om Twilight-serien.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Kapitel 1: Det Stora Renesmee Kriget

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Carlisle", flämtade tankeläsaren och tog ett steg emot den Olympiska klanens ledare, Carlisle.  
"Ja?" sa denne, förbryllat.  
Jag var också förvirrad, det måste jag medge. Varför vek han sig inte av smärta? Varför skrek han inte rakt ut av den inre tortyren han säkerligen måste uthärda?  
"Jane", mumlade tankeläsaren, vars namn var Edward. Jag tyckte inte om honom. Vi, som i min syster och jag, hade mött honom när han kommit till oss för, hur länge sedan var det? Ett och ett halvt år sedan? Jag visste inte. Volturi la inte märke till hur mycket tid som flöt förbi. Vi räknade år som dagar. Han hade velat begå självmord, velat bli mördad. Jag personligen hade gärna gjort honom den "tjänsten". Han hade till och med lurat Aro. Hans omänskliga smärta, och det för att en människa dött. Och han hade haft fel också! Hon hade levt och, även om hon såg ut som om hon just hoppat ifrån en klippa, vilket visade sig vara exakt det hon gjort, de hade sprungit levande ifrån oss. Det var nästan patetiskt. Människor dog i vår närhet. Det var ett faktum som alla vampyrer visste om och accepterade, förutom denna underliga, onormala klan. Jag hade aldrig gillat det, men accepterat det gjorde jag. Vi behövde deras blod för att överleva. Så var det bara.  
När Edward sa min kära systers namn, hånlog jag nästan. Han sa det skrämt, nervöst. Jo, nog var min syster ganska så skrämmande för de flesta. Hennes nästan kusliga förmåga att försätta någon i stor inre smärta var ganska så… effektiv. Hon skapade smärta, jag dämpade den, tog bort den helt. Men min kraft var inte mindre värdefull för Volturi, snarare mer. Jag kunde försätta klaner, arméer i ett känslolöst, dött tillstånd. De kunde varken se, känna eller höra någonting. Ingenting alls. De var totalt motståndslösa. Även ifall de försökte göra motstånd riskerade de att skada sig själva eller deras egna mer än de skadade oss. Jo, jag var kraftfull. Kanske en av de mest kraftfulla vampyrer som fanns. Det var därför Aro hade tagit emot oss, våra talanger. Vi hade gjort mycket för våra herrar genom åren och det visste dem. Vi bar de mörkaste grå kapporna inom Volturis vaktstyrka. En ton mörkare och vi hade burit samma svarta färg som kåporna Aro, Caius och Marcus bar.  
"Otroligt", mumlade Edward.  
Det fick ner mig på jorden igen. Vad hände egentligen? Utan att tappa min uttryckslösa fasad sneglade jag på min syster genom ögonvrån. Hon såg ursinnig ut. Hennes änglalika leende hade sedan länge dött ut.  
"Varför väntar de inte på beslutet?" mumlade en annan vampyr i deras led oroligt, irriterat. Tanya, Denali klanens ledare.  
Återigen var jag tvungen att inte hånle åt dem. Varför skulle vi?  
"En rutinåtgärd." Ännu en gång var det Edward som talade. "De brukar sätta de anklagade ur spel för att de inte ska kunna fly."  
Åh, så det visste han? Nåväl, det skulle inte dröja länge tills det problemet var ur världen. De skulle alla vara döda inom den kommande halvtimmen.  
Men vad var det som hindrade Jane? Varför nådde inte hennes smärta fram till sina mål?

Plötsligt log en kvinnlig vampyr, ett hårt, skadeglatt och triumferande leende. Jag kände ingen henne som Isabella Swann, numera Isabella Cullen, Edwards nyfödda partner och hustru. Leendet var riktat mot min syster, och det tog mig bara en bråkdels sekund för att förstå att det var hon som hindrade Janes krafter. Hur?  
Min syster utstötte ett högt, genomträngande tjut och gjorde en ansats att kasta sig fram, mot Isabella. Jag högg snabbt tag i hennes överarm och hindrade henne, höll henne tillbaka.  
"Jag sa ju att vår tid var kommen", sa någon i deras led.  
"Ja, titta bara på häxans ansikte."  
Inuti mig kokade jag av ilska. Ingen kallade min syster, min tvilling för häxa! Ingen! Livet som människa hade jag lagt bakom mig, men vid den främmande vampyrens uttalande blev jag påmind om en tid jag för alltid ville glömma.

-min systers skräckslagna ansikte när de kom närmare-

-byns folk med högafflar och grepar och andra vapen, deras ursinniga ansikten-

-våra vänners föräldrar, skrikandes åt oss, rädda för oss, deras hatfyllda ögon-

-smärtan-

-elden, det förberedda bålet-

-ropen-

-hetsorden de slängde emot oss-

-ursinnet som kom krypandes, ingen skadade min syster… de kunde de inte!-

-min hjälplöshet-

Jane väste lågt åt mig och jag la en arm om hennes späda axlar innan jag spände blicken i fiendes linjer. Jag skakade ursinnet och minnena av mig. Någonting kanske hindrade Janes kraft, men min skulle de då inte komma undan. Jag koncentrerade mig på min uppgift och rensade mitt minne på allt annat. Min dimma, min kraft smög sig ut från mig, utmed marken och jag följde den lugnt, lät mig inte uttrycka några som helst känslor.  
"Är du okej", viskade Isabella plötsligt till Edward, oroligt.  
"Ja."  
"Försöker Alec?"  
Edward nickade. "Hans gåva är långsammare än Janes. Den kryper. Den kommer att nå oss om några sekunder."  
En vampyr i ungefär min ålder, 16 kanske, vid namn Benjamin, såg den och jag såg hur hans ögon snabbt fokuserade sig. Ett djupt mullrande hördes och marken delades i två, precis framför dimman. Det var imponerande, det måste jag säga, men inte tillräckligt. Min dimma flöt över den hur lätt som helst. Så länge jag fokuserade mig på den fortsatte den dit jag beordrade den.  
Plötsligt slog den, helt utan förvarning, emot en osynlig vägg. Någonting spärrade dess väg. Vad i…? Jag började med ens känna mig orolig. Vad hände egentligen. Jag visste att även Chelsea försökte sig på sin gåva, att klippa deras band, och jag kastade en snabb blick på henne. Hon visade ingenting.  
Min kraft sökte sig uppåt, åt sidorna och visade… vad var det egentligen? Det såg ut som en stor kupol, ett skyddande lager runt dem. Sedan slog det mig. En sköld. Såklart. Hon hade motstått våra krafter innan, i alla fall Janes. Isabella Cullen var en sköld. Och en kraftig dessutom. Inombords suckade jag. Det här skulle göra det hela bra mycket jobbigare för oss. Om både Jane och jag blockerades av den skulle säkerligen inte de andra heller kunna tränga igenom den. Om inte… den var svag för fysiska attacker? Och den försvann när någon gick rakt igenom den. Ett litet hopp tändes i mitt bröst.  
"Bra gjort, Bella!" mumlade Benjamin uppmuntrande.  
De fortsatte en liten konversation, men jag ägnade ingen uppmärksamhet till den. Ända fram till dem nämnde min systers och mitt namn.  
"Jag skulle kunna ta mig an Jane och Alec själv, men jag behövs bättre här", sa Bella.  
Jaså, det trodde hon? Jag må vara yngre kroppsligt än henne, men kortare var jag inte. Runt en och åttio, tror jag. Och knappast var jag hjälplös utan min gåva, heller. Både Jane och jag var utmärkta kämpar. Det hade Aro sett till. Det var viktigt att kunna slåss i Volturis vaktstyrka. Det var grejen, liksom.  
"Jane är min", väste en annan vampyr, Kate. "Hon ska få smaka på sin egen medicin."  
Jag morrade lågt. Ingen skulle skada min syster. Ingen alls.  
"Och Alec är skyldig mig många liv, men jag nöjer mig med hans", sa samme vampyr som kallat Jane häxa förut. "Han är min."  
Som om han kunde döda mig. Aldrig. Jag fnös inuti mig. Han såg lika skröplig ut som… ja, som en otroligt gammal vampyr gjorde. Honom skulle jag ta enkelt.  
"Innan vi röstar vill jag bara påminna er om att vad än rådets beslut blir så behöver inte det inte leda till några våldsamheter. Det vore ett tragiskt slöseri att förlora några av er." Aro påbörjade den vanliga rutinen av rekrytering. "Men, särskilt dig, Edward, och din nyfödda partner. Volturi skulle gärna vilja välkomna många av er. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, ni har många möjligheter. Beakta dem."  
Ingen på deras sida gjorde något som helst försök att byta sida, så Aro fortsatte sorgset.  
"Låt oss rösta då."  
Vad Caius skulle rösta var enkelt att lista ut.  
"Barnet är ett okänt väsen. Det finns ingen anledning att låta en sådan risk existera. Barnet måste förintas, tillsammans med alla dem som försöker skydda det."  
Marcus var den fredligare av Volturis ledare och mer svår att gissa sig till. Hans uttråkade fasad hade mest blivit en mur för att stänga in sorgen. Jo, alla i Volturis vaktstyrka visste hur Marcus hade sörjt när hans partner och hustru Didyme hade gått bort.  
"Jag ser ingen omedelbar fara här", sa han. "Barnet är inget hot mot oss i det här läget. Vi kan alltid omvärdera situationen vid ett senare tillfälle, men nu anser jag att vi bör vända om."  
"Det verkar som om avgörandet ligger hos mig, då", mumlade Aro.  
Jag lyssnade spänt på hans nästa ord. De skulle komma att bli avgörande för alla, inklusive mig och min syster. Jag sneglade på henne i ögonvrån. Hennes ursinniga rubinröda ögon var fokuserade på Isabella Cullen. Hon skulle bli vårt första mål, därefter Edward och Jasper.  
Det blev en lång paus och fienden väntade lika spänt som vi på hans beslut. Jag hukade mig inför språng, likt resten av vaktstyrkan. Vi var rutinerade och kunde vår sak, det gjorde inte dem. Vi var vana, även om detta skulle komma att bli det största slaget jag någonsin varit med om. Likaså min syster och de flesta andra i våra led. Det viskades om att den kommande striden skulle komma att bli Volturis undergång. Aldrig. De må vara fler och de kanske har neutraliserat våra gåvor, men vi kunde fortfarande slåss. Åh, jo, Volturi var fortfarande en hård motståndare. Vi skulle slåss till sista blodsdroppen.  
"Barnet är okänt för oss, precis som min käre bror så vänligt påpekat för oss", började Aro. Jag kände lusten att döda, att skada _dem_ välla upp inuti mig. De skulle inte komma härifrån oskadda, det skulle vi se till. "En sådan risk… hon kan avslöja hela vår värld. Vi behöver skyddet. Volturi kan inte gå härifrån och låtsas som ingenting. Hon kan till och med komma att bli lika farlig som ett odödligt barn. Nej… det kan vi inte tillåta." Han drog djupt och skälvande efter andan. "Det är min röst."  
Fienden väste ljudligt och morrade samtidigt som de sjönk ner i stridsposition. Det var signalen som vi alla väntat på. Volturis vaktstyrka kastade sig framåt, hoppade över klyftan och siktade alla in oss på olika mål.  
Mitt mål var Vladimir och därefter hans kumpan Stefan. Jag nådde dem på mindre än en hundradels sekund. I ögonvrån såg jag min syster attackera Kate.  
Jag tog ett språng och hoppade över Vladimir samtidigt som jag drog tag i hans hår och drog hans huvud med mig när jag landade bakom honom. Han tjöt och försökte snurra runt, men jag vred till ännu mera, så att jag blottade hans hals. Jag släppte snabbt hans hår och tog ett fast grepp om hans nacke. Just som jag vred till kände jag någon gripa tag i mig bakifrån. Stefan, konstaterade jag efter att jag knäckt den gamle vampyrens nacke. Jag kastade iväg Vladimirs huvud mot Kates bakhuvud. Hon hade precis elchockat min syster och Jane låg flämtande på marken. Det träffade sitt mål med en betryggande knall. Kate föll ner på marken och min syster kastade en snabb blick mot mig. Hon visade tänderna i ett sött men ondskefullt leende när hon såg vad jag kastat. Detta hade gått så snabbt att Stefan knappt hunnit få något grepp om mig alls. Jag vred mig snabbt bort och han tappade mig. Det var nästan för enkelt. Han måttade en spark mot mitt huvud, men jag fångade hans fot i luften och knyckte till. Han tappade balansen och föll ihop i en hög på marken. Jag höjde min högra fot över hans huvud för att krossa det och-  
"Sluta! Allihop!" ropade en varm, ljuv och definitivt feminin röst från utkanten av gläntan. Jag hade aldrig hört den förr och jag vände nyfiket på huvudet för att se vem det var. Men så långt kom jag aldrig. Jag insåg då att jag inte kunde röra mig. Min fot befann sig fortfarande några centimeter från Stefans skalle och hans skrämda ögon tittade upp på mig. Inte heller han rörde sig. Vad var det som hände?


	2. Chapter 2

Andra kapitlet är nu officiellt uppe! En bild på Cara finns på min profil, ungefär så som jag tycker att hon kan se ut. Tänk er att hon kanske har lite längre hår och försök fantisera att hon ser lite yngre ut om ni tycker att hon ser för gammal ut. Hon är 16, trots allt. Där finns även en bild som jag tycker passar in på Huilen, och en annan på Nahuel. Snälla, skriv vad ni tycker. Det blir mycket roligare att skriva om man vet vad ni tycker om det. Om jag gjort/gör något fel, meddela mig gärna om det så ska jag försöka rätta till det. GO ALEC!

Jag äger ingenting inom Twilight, förutom möjligen denna fanfiction och Cara. See ya! 

Innan på _En Andra Chans_:

"_Sluta! Allihop!" ropade en varm, ljuv och definitivt feminin röst från utkanten av gläntan. Jag hade aldrig hört den förr och jag vände nyfiket på huvudet för att se vem det var. Men så långt kom jag aldrig. Jag insåg då att jag inte kunde röra mig. Min fot befann sig fortfarande några centimeter från Stefans skalle och hans skrämda ögon tittade upp på mig. Inte heller han rörde sig. Vad var det som hände?_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Kapitel 2: Cara

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Det störde mig otroligt att jag inte kunde se vem som talat. Jag kunde varken vrida på huvudet eller röra på läpparna, nej, jag kunde inte göra någonting alls. Det enda som jag kunde röra var ögonen, och det var inte mycket. Jag stod med ryggen mot personen som talat. Personen. Individen. Jag hade inte en chans att kunna se ens en skymt av henne. Jag kunde inte ens avgöra om det var en vampyr eller inte. Det ända jag visste var att jag inte kunde röra mig och att jag var som hypnotiserad av rösten. Jag ville se vem rösten tillhörde. Vem var hon? Jag kom på mig själv att njuta av att lyssna på när hon talade, bara för att känna ljudet smeka mina trumhinnor.  
"Seså, nu", fortsatte hon. "Det finns ingen anledning att slåss. Jag skulle vilja att ni lyssnade på oss ett tag. Var inte oroliga, jag släpper er snart. Ta det bara lugnt och lyssna på oss ett tag."  
Så det var hon som gjorde så att vi var fastfrusna? Att vi inte kunde röra oss? Och vilka var _oss _egentligen?  
"Cara", mumlade en djupare, maskulin röst. Vem var han? Och vem var Cara? "Tycker du inte att deras ställningar ser lite obekväma ut? Om de ska lyssna så…" Han lät resten av meningen hänga i luften.  
"Jovisst, så dumt av mig", småskrattade hon som höll oss fångade i våra mycket riktigt obekväma ställningar. Det tyckte nog Stefan också, med en fot precis ovanför sitt ansikte. Rätt åt honom. Han kunde lika väl ruttna bort där han låg.  
Någon kom in i mitt synfält. Nej, inte någon. _Hon. _Flickan som hade oss alla paralyserade. Hennes mörka hår hade en smakfullt klippt frisyr och det föll ner för hennes skuldror. Hon var ungefär i min ålder och var nästan en decimeter kortare än jag. Hon var väldigt vacker. Hon hade mörkt blå ögon som hade samma dragningskraft som ett svart hål. Längre än så kom jag inte. När mina ögon väl hade hakat sig fast i hennes kunde jag inte titta bort. Inte heller hon bröt ögonkontakten. Hon såg lugnt på mig. Men fastän jag inte kunde fortsätta att studera henne fastslog jag med enkelhet en sak. Hon var ingen vampyr.  
Men någonting var annorlunda med henne, hon var för övernaturlig för att vara människa. Hon såg inte ut som en av _dem._ hon var för vacker och utstrålade en onaturlig aura. Men jag kunde höra hennes hjärta, det slog snabbt, för snabbt. Det var inte rätt. Inte heller hennes blod luktade rätt. Det frestade mig inte på samma sätt som vanliga människors blod gjorde. Det var mer som en parfym, en arom som omslöt hennes feminina kropp.  
Mitt frusna hjärta tycktes sjunka hela vägen ner i magen. _Hon var inte vampyr._ Men…? Hon hade ju en gåva, hon kunde inte vara en vanlig människa. Människor med gåvor fanns inte, inte så starka.  
Jag förstod att det måste vara hon som måste vara Cara. Utan att bryta ögonkontakten med mig dansade hon graciöst in i mitten av gläntan. Där såg hon sig omkring och mina ögon förlorade med ens kontakten med hennes. Hon vände sig mot den närmaste vampyren, Tanya. Hon rörde lätt handen vid Tanyas tinning och gestikulerade åt henne att ställa sig upp. Hon gjorde det, fromt som ett lamm fastän jag såg hur hennes ögon sköt blixtar när hon släppte taget om Caius nacke. Väl ståendes vände hon sig mot mig och stirrade stint på någonting bakom mig, antagligen de andra, främmande vampyrerna jag visste stod där. Konstigt.  
Cara fortsatte genom virrvarret av vampyrer. Edward. Zafrina. Kate. Jane. Isabella. Caius. Renata. Aro. Demitri. Tillslut kom hon fram till mig. Hon log ett bedårande leende mot mig och såg allvarligt på mig när hon förde sin hand upp till min tinning. När hennes pekfinger kom i kontakt med min bara hud rös jag till i hela kroppen.  
_'Alec',_ jag hörde någon tala till mig inuti mitt huvud. Cara. Självklart. '_Jag vill att du ställer dig upp, att du släpper taget om Stefans skjorta och att du tar bort din fot från hans ansikte __**utan**__ att skada honom, eller dig själv för den delen.' _  
Jag reste mig långsamt upp, rätade på ryggen, släppte Stefan och såg ner på henne igen. Och nu? Jag försökte inte ens motstå hennes kraft när hon befallde mig att vända mig mot hennes vänner, bort från henne. Jag kände hur hon vände sig mot Stefan, bakom mig och tvingade honom att stå upp bredvid mig också. Typiskt. Jag hade ju honom nästan.  
Jag såg bort mot de andra som stod vid skogsbrynet lite längre bort. Tre av dem kände jag igen, Alice och Jasper Cullen och Kachiri, en av vampyrsystrarna från regnskogen i Sydamerika. De två andra hade jag ingen aning. En av dem var klargjort vampyr, hennes rubinröda regnbågshinnor skilde henne starkt från den unge mannen hon hade vid sin sida. Hon var liten och exotisk, hennes mörka hår uppsatt i en fläta som dinglade enda ner till ländryggen. Hon såg sig nervöst omkring. Hon var skrämd av den stora massan vampyrer som stod i gläntan, nu prydligt uppradade.  
Den unge mannen vid hennes sida var jag mer tveksam om. Han var inte vampyr, men inte heller människa. Han var som Cara, någonstans mittemellan. Jag var förvirrad. Vad hände med vampyrvärlden?  
"Så, Nahuel. Huilen. Ni kan tala nu. De kommer att lyssna." Caras röst kom från höger sida om mig nu och hon dansade graciöst fram till skogsbrynet för att återförena sig med de två andra.  
Alice Cullen nickade uppmuntrande åt henne och hon började med skakig röst berätta sin historia.

När Huilen var klar hade en helt ny värld öppnats för alla samlade vampyrerna i gläntan. En värld där halvvampyrer existerade. Födda av dödliga kvinnor och avlade av manliga vampyrer. Allting kändes förvirrande, det var nästan för mycket att ta in.  
Resten av vampyrerna stod fortfarande som stenstoder mitt ute på det öppna fältet. Jag började återigen bli lite irriterad på det, jag ville röra mig igen, bestämma över min egen kropp. Blodtörsten och lusten att döda någonting hade dämpats hos mig och jag ville i mitt stilla sinne bara höra mer om denna för mig okända värld.  
"Så", sa Alice Cullen. "Varför tar inte du också och berättar din historia, Cara? Jag är säker på att de skulle vilja höra om dig också."  
_Det kan du lita på!  
_Cara log ett oemotståndligt leende mot oss och hennes ögon fladdrade mot mig en kort sekund.  
"Jovisst kan jag göra det", log hon. "Men jag varnar er, det är ingen vacker historia." Hennes leende dog bort.  
Och där och då fick jag höra en historia som nästan var sorgligare än min egen.  
"Som ni nyss hörde i Huilens historia sliter ett odödligt barn sig ut ur sin moders kropp när den föds. Mitt fall var inget undantag. Min mor var klanhövdingens dotter och, liksom Nahuels mor var hon väldigt vacker. Hon visste vad hon bar i sin livmoder, visste vilket monster hon skulle komma att föda. Min far, Joham, berättade för henne vad han var och vad fostret hon bar var. Det var hans första experiment, jag och min mor, och det var troligtvis ett misstag han aldrig gjorde om igen. Hon fick en chock när hon fick reda på det, hon försökte döda mig med alla sätt som klanens doktor visste om. Giftiga örter, relikösa riter, men de gjorde henne bara svagare och snart gav hon upp. Hon hade den värsta graviditeten som klanen någonsin sett, och till skillnad från min mor hade de ingen aning om vilket sorts barn hon faktiskt skulle komma att föda. Hon accepterade så småningom sitt öde och hon skrev ett brev till mig drygt en vecka innan hon dog. Liksom Nahuels mor kom hon att tycka om monsterbarnet i sin kropp och brevet gav hon till en nära vän. Hon litade inte på att hon själv skulle överleva tillräckligt länge för att överlämna det själv.  
När jag föddes var jag lika klart medveten som jag är nu. Det första jag hörde var skrik, snyftanden. Min mors smärta innan hon dog. Det är mina allra första minnen, och de definitivt mest smärtsamma." Hon tog en paus. Och jag granskade henne tyst. Hennes anletsdrag var spända, plågade. Hennes minnen var plågsamma, det syntes.  
Huilen la en hand på hennes späda axel och hon fortsatte.  
"Jag tog mig fram till byn efter att jag hade tvättat mig. Jag kunde redan krypa och jag hittade en liten pöl i närheten. Men alla i byn flydde ifrån mig när jag kom. Till och med min mors förtrodda, kvinnan med brevet.  
Joham letade upp mig kort därefter. Han tog mig till sig, stolt över sitt verk. Snart kom han även till vår "familj" med fler "barn". Alla flickor. Han övergrep sig på oss… ofta. Han lärde oss att vi var som gudar, över allt annat levande väsen. Att människorna inte var bättre än djur. Till en början trodde jag honom nästan, men det dröjde inte länge för än jag såg rakt igenom hans lögner och falskspeleri. Snart flydde jag. Jag glömde aldrig brevet jag visste att min döda mors före detta vän troligtvis fortfarande bar med sig. Jag skyndade tillbaka till min mors övergivna by. Efter mycket letande fann jag brevet i min mors väns rum i en byrålåda. Det var tillhälften förstört, men jag kunde läsa det mesta. Tyvärr så var det länge sedan nu och jag kommer inte ihåg så mycket av det. Det är ganska personligt, så jag kommer inte att ta upp det här. Jag har undvikit Joham sedan dess, så gott jag kunnat åtminstone. En gång lyckades han faktiskt fånga mig igen. Jag var inlåst i hans rum i över två veckor, utan varken mat eller vatten. Mina systrar hjälpte mig dock, smugglade in lite mat till mig när han inte såg. Sedan kom Nahuel och Huilen in i bilden. De räddade mig därifrån, utmanade Joham att slåss emot dem. Lyckligtvis är han feg, så han lät mig gå. Långsamt lyckades jag återhämta mig och snart lyckades jag även förtränga minnena av de hemskaste åren av hela mitt liv. Jag hoppas att jag aldrig får uppleva någonting sådant igen." hon suckade och bet sig i läppen.  
"Men nu har jag en ny livsstil. Ibland lever jag tillsammans med Nahuel och Huilen, ibland ensam. Jag kan överleva på både människo mat och blod. Jag smälter in bra blad människor. De misstänker aldrig någonting."  
Hon avslutade sin historia genom att le tunt och ta ett par steg tillbaka.  
Alice Cullen nickade åt henne. "Volturi, ni ser nu att dessa halvvampyrer inte skulle göra någon skada. De avslöjar er inte. Nessie är inget hot mot vampyrvärlden, lika lite som dessa två unga halvvampyrerna är."  
Hon viskade någonting till Cara och hon log till svar. Mindre än fyra meter bort ifrån mig vaknade en vampyr till liv. Han sträckte förvirrat på sig. Edward. Jag suckade inuti mig. Självklart skulle han bli den första att bli av med "förtrollningen".  
"Edward", ropade Alice. "Kan vi släppa alla nu, eller kommer de att fortsätta slåss?"  
Edward svepte med blicken över alla vampyrer som stod fastfrusna på ängen. Hans blick stannade ett ögonblick på mig, innan den sedan passerade. Vad skulle det betyda?  
"Ja, det tror jag nog", sa han och nickade långsamt. "Men Tanya och Caius måste förflyttas ifrån varandra innan, likaså gäller Kate och Jane."  
Jag fnös mentalt. Jo, nog var det vist att flytta min syster ifrån hennes fiende. Klokt beslut.  
"Tack Alec", mumlade Edward lågt, småskrattandes.  
Hrm… han var tankeläsare, han ja.  
Då släppte Cara på "förtrollningen", självklart efter att de snabbt förflyttat Tanya, Caius, Kate och min syster så långt bort ifrån varandra som de tyckte var nödvändigt.  
Jag höll nästan på att falla framlänges när det hände, men lyckades hålla mig på fötter. Dessvärre gällde det varken Heidi eller Demitri, som föll till marken med hårda dunsar. Jag sträckte lätt på mig såg mig omkring. Stefan stod precis bakom mig och såg mordiskt på mig, hopkrupen inför språng. Oops…  
Han kastade sig framåt mot min hals med ett lågt morrade. Som tur var hade jag bra reflexer och jag tog snabbt ett steg åt sidan precis när han skulle dundra in i mig och min hand for ut och träffade hans bakhuvud hårt. Eftersom att han redan var i obalans på grund av att stöten han väntade på när hans kropp skulle dunsa in i min inte kom var han redan i obalans och det enda slaget fick honom att stupa i backen med en dov duns och ett par ljudliga svordomar och okvädingsord. Jag sneglade överlägset på honom och såg på när Edward och Carlisle Cullen tog varsin arm och forslade bort honom.  
Jag såg upp igen när de var borta och såg Cara se på mig, nyfiket och roat på samma gång. Om jag hade varit människa hade mitt hjärta troligtvis hoppat över ett slag eller två, men i min nuvarande situation svalde jag hårt och log tillbaka när kanterna på hennes mun drogs upp i ett varmt leende.

Alla visste att Alec Volturi bara älskat två feminina individer i hela sitt liv. Sin mänskliga mor, som gått bort för många tusen år sedan, och hans tvillingsyster. Men det höll sakta på att ändras, där och då, kanske även utan att jag själv var medveten om det.

Förklaring till Alecs lilla "flashback" kommer troligtvis i nästa kapitel.

1


End file.
